My heart going heat
by luck-a-freeband
Summary: Hati Draco berdesir hangat melihat senyuman tawa Harry. Draco pindahan dari Durmstrang! OOC, OC, SLASH, Out Of Story.  Lucky


WARNING : SLASH. OOC. OUT OF STORY. ADA OC-NYA.

My Heart Going Heat

Pagi itu cuaca masih sangat dingin, bahkan matahari pun enggan menampakkan senyum hangatnya. Seperti bocah laki-laki berumur 11 tahun ini yang kemilau rambutnya hampir menyaingi sinar matahari itu.

"Sebentar mum~" kata bocah itu malas sambil mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali berkutat dengan selimut dan gulingnya.

"Ayo Draco! Kau harus segera bersiap. Dad sudah menunggu mu di bawah." Kata seorang wanita cantik nan anggun dengan rambut sama kilaunya dengan anak itu.

"Apa? Kenapa sih kalian tak bisa santai sedikit." Bocah pirang itu bergumam kesal, ia dikenal sebagai Draco Malfoy. Seorang anak dari bangsawan terkenal dan juga di hormati di dunia sihir, laki – laki yang penuh dengan wibawa dan tentu saja purebloodnya yang menjadi kebanggaan dalam hidupnya membuatnya menjadi seorang yang penuh dengan kesombongan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucius Malfoy.

Hari ini Draco beserta kedua orang tuanya akan mempersiapkan kepindahan mereka ke luar negeri serta mempersiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan Draco untuk hari pertamanya bersekolah disekolah berasrama. Membeli barang – barang yang sekiranya dibutuhkan untuknya bersekolah di Diagon Alley.

-o-

"Dad, Mum. Aku sudah siap." Kata Draco yang memang sudah memakai jubah rapi dan elegan, tentu terbiasa dengan darah birunya, seorang bangsawan.

"Baiklah, kita segera berangkat" jawab Lucius singkat tanpa ekspresi sambil berjalan menuju perapian dan mengambil bubuk floo yang dibawa oleh Dobby, peri rumah keluarga Malfoy. "Diagon Alley" lanjutnya tegas saat melepaskan bubuk itu dari tangannya. Diikuti oleh Draco kemudian ibunya.

"Hey, Malfoy. Lama tak jumpa ya? Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih sombong seperti dulu kah?" Sapa seorang pria paruh baya yang seumuran dengan Lucius hanya berbeda beberapa tahun, tapi tampak lebih ceria dan tampan. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu diikatnya ke belakang. Dan mendapat jawaban berupa tatapan dingin dari orang yang disapanya.

"Wow, wow, wow, tak berubah Malfoy" pria itu tertawa terbahak dan membuat Lucius semakin jengkel.

"Diam kau, Black." Desis Lucius. Masih dengan tawa Sirius Black yang meledak – ledak.

"Maaf, maaf. Hey Cissy! Tetap cantik seperti biasa ya" sapa pria itu seraya menyapa wanita yang baru keluar dari jalur floo sambil menuntun anaknya maju beberapa langkah.

"Kau tetap bermulut manis seperti biasa, Sirius" jawab ibu Draco, Narcissa Malfoy. Dan mencium kedua pipi Sirius. Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa keras dari Sirius, sepupu Narcissa.

"Hai keponakanku yang manis ini" sapa Sirius dengan cengiran khasnya yang konyol dan mencubit pipi Draco hingga sedikit memerah dan juga mendapat tatapan tajam sebagai balasan sapaannya.

"Kenapa kau tahan hidup dengan keluarga tanpa senyum ini sih?" goda Sirius pada sepupunya itu. Dan Narcissa hanya tersenyum kecil karena ia mengerti sifat suaminya itu bahwa Lucius tak pernah bisa diajak bercanda dengan kekonyolan Sirius dan teman – temannya yang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan The Marauders pada masanya di Hogwarts dulu.

"Sirius, jangan menggoda mereka terus." Muncul seorang yang lebih muda dari Sirius, wajahnya pun sama tampan, tapi beda sifat. Ia lebih sopan, tegas, dan berwibawa. Tidak seperti Sirius yang seenaknya dan tak pernah serius walau namanya Sirius. Pria itu menggandeng seorang anak laki – laki seumuran dengan Draco.

"Oh, Regulus. Sudah lama tak bertemu. Aku merindukan mu." Sapa Narcissa seraya memeluk sepupu kesayangannya itu. Dan mencium pipi anak laki – laki yang di bawa Regulus, "Kau pasti Harry kan, Harry Potter anak baptis Sirius. Oh, senangnya bertemu denganmu son." Mata Narcissa berbinar – binar melihat Harry dan luka di dahinya yang berbentuk sambaran petir.

Anak yang terkenal seantero dunia sihir karena kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, saat anak itu masih bayi. Namun berkat seluruh kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh ibu dan ayahnya yang melindunginya, mantra jahat dari Voldemort, penyihir terkuat dan terjahat sepanjang masa bisa dikembalikan sehingga mantra pembunuh yang kita kenal dengan Avada Kedavra itu berbalik mengenai dirinya sendiri dan membuatnya binasa selamanya. Dan Harry yang berhasil bertahan hidup berkat orang tuanya itu harus kehilangan mereka dan dikenal sebagai _Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup._

"Draco, kemarilah." Perintah Narcissa dan Draco pun menurut. "Dia adalah Harry Potter, dan Harry, ini anak ku Draco. Semoga kalian bisa berteman baik." Kedua anak itu tersenyum dan saling menjabat tangan. Mulai saat itulah mereka mulai bersahabat walau ada rasa kesal di hati Lucius melihat anaknya yang menyandang status Malfoy – aristrokat pureblood – itu menghabiskan waktunya selama liburan sebelum kepindahan mereka dengan anak dari seorang Potter, pembuat masalah yang sangat usil dan menikah dengan seorang muggle yang dianggap rendah olehnya.

-o-

"Co...Draco..." panggil seorang pemuda berambut emas cepak memanggil Draco ditengah kegelapan yang lembab.

"Ah, Harold. Kenapa?" tanya Draco bangun dari lamunannya.

"Besok kau akan pindah ke Inggris bukan?" tanya Harold lagi yang merupakan teman asrama Draco disalah satu sekolah di Bulgaria, Durmstrang.

Draco mengangguk tanpa mengubah ekspresinya, ia memandang sekitar ruangan yang begitu gelap dan dingin. Bahkan jubah merah menyala tebalnya pun terasa kian lembab menembus kulit putih pucatnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan merindukan suasana disini." Balas Draco singkat.

Harold hanya memandang wajah tampan Draco, hatinya serasa pilu melepas sahabat yang telah memenjarakan hatinya selama lima tahun ini, tapi ia berusaha menutupi kegalauannya. Beruntung suasana ruang di Durmstrang memang begitu gelap.

"Malfoy, kau di panggil Mr. Karkaroff di ruangannya" kata seorang murid perempuan dengan jubah merah menyala yang sama menghampiri Draco.

Draco mengangguk dan berpamitan sebentar kepada Harold, sahabatnya sejak tahun pertamanya. Draco melewati koridor-koridor gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan. Jujur saja kepindahannya sangat membuat hatinya begitu senang, selain merindukan kedua orang tuanya, ia merasa amat bersemangat bertemu dengan Harry, teman masa kecilnya walau hanya sebentar tapi itu sangat membekas di ingatannya.

"Silakan masuk, Mr. Malfoy" suara serak dan keras dari dalam terdengar mengejutkan Draco yang akan mengetuk ruang kerja kepala sekolahnya.

Draco membuka pelan pintu ruangan itu, ia melihat seorang pria dengan jubah coklat tebalnya memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan barang mu? Besok pagi-pagi sekali orang tuamu datang dan kau akan segera pergi dari sini." Kata kepala sekolah itu dingin.

Draco mengangguk pelan, ia hanya mengamati kilat mata kepala sekolahnya yang menyala-nyala ditengah kegelapan ini.

"Baguslah, sekarang kembalilah keruanganmu" lanjut kepala sekolahnya, Igor Karkaroff.

Draco memberi anggukan salam dan berbalik kembali keruangannya, entah kenapa senyumnya merekah dan ia melajukan langkahnya kian cepat berniat untuk tidur untuk menyambut hari esok.

-0-

"Pagi , Draco" sapa Harold dengan senyuman khasnya di bibir tipisnya, matanya hijau menyala dan kulitnya cukup oriental. Draco-pun menganggapnya cukup sexy untuk ukuran seorang pria, tapi ia tak mau ambil pikir mengenai Harold. Karena hanya Harry-lah yang ia pikirkan selama ini, mata hijau teduhnya yang terkesan berbeda dengan Harold, senyum malaikatnya, rambut hitam berantakannya, serta kulit kecoklatannya yang amat ia rindukan.

"Draco...kau melamun lagi" gemas Harold tanpa ekspresi.

"Pagi" jawab Draco singkat dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Harold hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Draco memasuki kamar mandi. Kemudian ia melanjutkan membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Harry, mana Draco?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tubuh kekar memasuki ruangan.

"Mandi," jawab Harold singkat, jujur saja. Ia paling benci dipanggil dengan nama –Harry– untuk nama panggilannya di sekolah karena itu dapat mengingatkan Draco pada teman kecilnya, dan hal tersebut membuat Harold kesal setengah mati.

"Oh, bilang padanya. Orang tuanya sudah menunggu di ruang kepala sekolah" lanjut pemuda tadi di ambang pintu.

"Aku akan segera kesana" kata Draco tiba-tiba di depan pintu kamar mandi mengejutkan Harold dan pemuda tadi.

"Ok" pemuda tadi langsung pergi sambil menyibakkan jubah tebal merah menyalanya.

"Aku berangkat Harold, sampai jumpa" kata Draco seusai ia berkemas dan merapikan dengan jubah hitam panjangnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Draco" kata Harold meremas tangan yang diulurkan Draco dan mereka saling berjabatan.

Harold hanya diam, tubuhnya bergetar pelan dan seperti menangkap getaran tubuh Harold, Draco mendekap pemuda itu dan membelai rambut emas kecokelatannya.

"Natal nanti, mainlah ke Malfoy Manor. Akan ku perkenalkan kau pada Harry"

Tubuh Harold semakin bergetar, tubuhnya melemas seakan-akan jiwanya tercabut dari raganya.

Tanpa ekspresi Harold melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Draco dan tersenyum nanar, "Ya, aku akan datang" jawabnya.

Segera setelah itu Draco berpamitan dengan teman-teman seasramanya dan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Son, kau sudah siap" tanya Narcissa pada Draco setibanya di ruangan, ia mendekap Draco penuh kerinduan. Draco hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, setelah itu Lucius menjabat tangan Igor Karkaroff diikuti dengan istri dan anaknya.

Setelah berpamitan mereka pergi menggunakan bubuk floo untuk keluar dari sekolah ini, tak bisa menggunakan jaringan floo sampai ke Inggris mengingat sistem keamanan kementrian sihir Inggris yang begitu ketat. Hingga mereka ber-apparate sampai keperbatasan dan menggunakan jaringan floo lagi untuk menuju ke kementrian sihir di Inggris.

"Kau akan masuk di tahun keenam, Son." Kata Lucius singkat setibanya mereka di Manor.

"Berarti sekitar dua minggu lagi?" tanya Draco yang juga sudah lolos O.W.L di sekolah lamanya.

Lucius hanya mengangguk kecil, "selama di Durmstrang kau tak pernah liburan pulang ke Inggris kan? Lebih baik kau beristirahat dan berkeliling esok" lanjut Lucius, tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Draco mengangguk dan menarik kopernya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua yang amat ia rindukan, segera ia merebahkan tubuh semampainya dan langsung memejamkan matanya berhubung tubuhnya amat lelah karena ia menghabiskan waktunya diperjalanan dan waktu juga sudah hampir tengah malam.

-0-

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya, samar-samar ia melihat cahaya matahari berusaha menembus tirai putih jendela kamar tidurnya.

"Oh,sial" ia merutuk dirinya karena melihat tubuhnya masih terbungkus jubah hitamnya. Draco membuka jubahnya dan hanya disisakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana hitamnya saja.

Digulungnya lengan panjang Draco sebatas siku dan membiarkan kancing bagian atasnya terbuka, ia beranjak dari kasur dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya.

Segera sinar hangat mentari pagi merasuk ke dalam pori-pori Draco memberikan kehangatan yang tak ia temukan di Bulgaria. Draco keluar menuju balkon di kamarnya, ia duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal dan meluruskan kakinya di tembok balkon yang tak begitu tinggi. Menikmati kehangatan matahari pagi, sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy, sir. Memanggil Mr. Draco Malfoy, sir. Di ruang makan, sir"

Sebuah suara dari depan pintu kamarnya cukup mengagetkan Draco dari kenyamanannya, "Ya" jawab Draco singkat dan menuju kamar mandi.

Draco menatap wajah tampannya di westafel putih bersih itu, 'makin mirip dengan Dad' batin Draco sambil terkekeh pelan. Kemudian ia melepaskan pakaian yang membungkus tubuh indahnya, dan membasuh kulit pucat mulusnya dengan air hangat.

Tak lama, ia mengeringkan kulit dan rambutnya. Memakai kemeja warna putih bergaris berlengan panjang dengan celana hitam panjang, ciri khas seorang Malfoy, selalu formal meskipun dirumah. Rambutnya pun ia sisir kebelakang mengekspos wajah tampan dan pucatnya. Segera ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan setelah memastikan penampilannya tampak sempurna.

"Tidur mu nyenyak, son?" tanya Narcissa di ruang makan bersama Lucius.

"Ya, mom" jawab Draco sembari duduk di kursinya dan membalik piringnya, suasana tenang seperti biasa saat menyantap makanan. Sungguh terkesan amat berkelas.

"Mom, Dad, aku akan berkeliling ke Diagon Alley" kata Draco setelah menghabiskan sarapannya yang amat lezat.

Narcissa tersenyum halus dan Lucius mengangguk pelan nyaris tak terlihat. Draco tersenyum kecil, hampir sama tak terlihatnya sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya.

"Perlu mom antar, Son?" tanya Narcissa pada anak semata wayangnya yang kini telah beranjak dewasa.

"Tak perlu mom" tolak Draco halus, semenjak ia bersekolah di Durmstrang hidupnya jadi terbiasa mandiri. IQ-nya pun juga diatas rata-rata, jadi tak sulit baginya untuk menghadapi rintangan yang selama ini menghalau dikehidupannya. Ia terbiasa menghadapi apapun dengan tenang dan berpikir seribu kali kedepan.

Dengan menggunakan jaringan floo, ia menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan sihir di Inggris. Toko demi toko ia lewati, mengingat-ingat saat dimana ia dan Harry bermain-main sambil membeli perlengkapan sekolah.

Hatinya berdesir hangat setiap memory terus berputar di lubuk hatinya, suasana hangat yang sangat ia rindukan. Sinar matahari dan keramaian orang yang sebenarnya tak begitu ia sukai tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia sangat merindukannya.

"Draco? Kau Draco bukan?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang tampan dengan rambut hitam dan mata hitamnya, yang samar-samar teringat oleh Draco.

"Uncle Regulus" kata Draco, masih tanpa ekspresi tapi mata abu-abunya berkilat sangat bahagia.

"Kau jadi pindah ke Hogwarts?" tanya Regulus sambil menjabat tangan keponakannya itu. Draco mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Grimmauld Place?" usul Regulus pada Draco yang tampak sendirian hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengajak keponakannya rileks sebentar di kediamannya.

"Baiklah" jawab Draco singkat, masih menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya yang kini melonjak-lonjak di hatinya. Regulus tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului Draco agar dapat diikuti Draco, mereka menuju jaringan floo untuk ke Grimmauld Place.

-0-

"Harry, Siri. Aku pulang" kata Regulus keluar dari perapian dan menaruh dua macam bungkusan ke meja.

"Selamat datang, Reggy" kata pemuda berambut acak-acakan yang selama enam belas tahun lebih ini tinggal bersamanya sedang duduk di kursi meja makan bersama Sirius.

"Ku bawakan cake dan butterbeer untuk kalian berdua" lanjut Regulus, dan diikuti dengan nyala api hijau di perapian yang mengagetkan Harry dan Sirius.

"Kau membawa tamu, eh?" tanya Sirius sambil nyengir kearah Regulus, Regulus hanya mendecak dan ikut duduk disalah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Draco?" desis Harry tak terdengar, matanya terkejut mendapati pemuda tampan dengan pakaian formal mewah yang keluar dari perapian.

"Hey Harry, Uncle Sirius" kata Draco sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda penghormatan.

'sopan sekali anak ini' batin Regulus bangga dengan hasil didikan sepupunya yang cantik itu.

"Hay" sapa Sirius dengan senyuman khasnya, "duduk dan santai sajalah" lanjutnya. Draco mengangguk, ditatapnya mata hijau teduh Harry kemudian ia duduk di kursinya.

"Accio pisau" Regulus mengambil pisau dan memotong cake dan membagikannya beserta butterbeernya pada Sirius, Harry, dan Draco.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Durmstrang, Draco?" tanya Sirius mencairkan suasana yang hening karena Draco dan Harry tak hentinya saling tatap dan bungkam.

"Menyenangkan, gelap dan dingin" jawab Draco datar dan disambut tawa menggelegar Sirius.

"Kau tahan disana, son?" lanjutnya masih tertawa, mau tak mau Draco pun merasa geli mengingat rasa galau yang sempat merasuk di hatinya saat berada disana dulu. Begitu pula Harry yang juga ikut tertawa karena ia sedikit banyak sudah diceritakan oleh Regulus mengenai suasana suram di sekolah itu.

Hati Draco berdesir hangat melihat senyuman tawa Harry, tanpa sadar ia pun ikut tersenyum dan terbawa suasana hangat keluarga itu. Hatinya yang selama lima tahun ini semenjak terakhir bertemu Harry mendingin sebeku es, dan entah kenapa saat ini terasa hangat menentramkan hati Draco.

-0-

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan siang. Draco pun bersiap pamit pada Black bersaudara dan Harry, mengingat pesan ibunya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Uncle Regulus, Uncle Sirius, Harry. Aku pamit dulu, akan ku kirim kabar jika aku akan kesini lagi" pamit Draco dan membungkuk. Salah satu sifat yang berbeda yang ia tanamkan pada dirinya sendiri adalah untuk menghormati orang lain, yang tak mungkin diajarkan keluarga Malfoy dan sekolahnya padanya.

Sirius, Regulus, dan Harry ikut membungkuk dan menjabat tangan Draco bergantian.

Draco tersenyum dan berbalik menuju keperapian untuk pulang ke Manor. Segera ia membubuhkan bubuk floo dan mengucapkan tujuannya dengan lantang dan jelas.

"Kau sudah pulang, son?" tanya Narcissa yang duduk di depan perapian bersama dua orang wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Salah satu wanita yang terlihat lebih muda tampak tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari pesona Draco, wajahnya merona sempurna. Draco mengangguk menyalami tamu ibunya dan melangkah pergi.

"Son, tunggu dulu. Mom akan kenalkan kau pada keluarga Parkinson, ini Mrs. Parkinson dan anaknya Pansy yang akan menjadi teman seasramamu disekolah nanti." Sahut Narcissa sebelum Draco menjauh.

Draco berbalik dan memandang jengah pada Pansy yang seakan-akan ingin melahapnya, kemudian ia mengangguk lagi.

"Temani Pansy berkeliling dulu, mom akan siapkan makan siang bersama" lanjut Narcissa.

Pansy melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu mengikuti Draco yang telah berjalan lebih dahulu. Pansy benar-benar kagum dengan pria di depannya itu, tinggi semampai dengan gerak tubuh yang elegan dan sangat berkharisma. Jantungnya saja sampai tak berhenti berdegup dengan keras.

Draco berhenti di gazebo dekat dengan kolam ikan di taman belakang rumahnya. Kemudian ia duduk di tembok yang tingginya hanya sepinggang Draco dan ia menyenderkan punggungnya di tiang gazebo tersebut. Pansy hanya berdiri memandangi sosok yang terbilang sangat indah di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Hogwarts?" tanya Draco datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ramai dan penuh keributan, juga banyak mud-blood disana" terang Pansy dengan suara cemprengnya.

"..." Draco bergeming.

"Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa pindah ke Inggris?" sahut Pansy penasaran, dalam hatinya ia selalu ingin bersekolah di Durmstrang karena disana tempatnya khusus penyihir darah murni.

"Dad, kembali ditugaskan ke Inggris." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bukankah ayahmu memang bekerja di Inggris?" tanya Pansy lagi kali ini lebih antusias.

'cerewet sekali gadis ini' batin Draco kesal.

"Yahh, Dad bekerja di Departemen Hubungan Sihir Internasional, dan saat itu ia ditugaskan disana sementara. Hingga kami pindah dan aku dimasukkan ke Durmstrang, setelah itu Dad ditugaskan lagi ke Inggris. Dad memutuskan, agar aku tetap sekolah disana untuk sementara. Hingga keputusan mutlak dari kementrian Dad ditugaskan ke Inggris, mengerti?" jelas Draco kesal agar tak ditanya lebih jauh.

Pansy mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Draco, tak mau membuatnya jauh lebih kesal dari ini.

"Kau tahu Harry Potter?" tanya Draco mengejutkan Pansy.

"Ya, dia pahlawan sombong dengan dua algojonya, yang satu Weasley dan satunya lagi Mud-Blood wanita, tak pantas kita berada bersama mereka" terang Pansy.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak Draco memanas kupingnya. Tak menyangka teman masa kecilnya direndahkan oleh gadis ini. Draco naik pitam dan berdiri tiba-tiba, kemudian menghampiri Pansy dengan kilat mata marah.

Tapi itu tak lama, ia berhasil menenangkan hatinya dan menegur halus Pansy, "Sayangnya, aku dan Harry sudah berteman sejak kecil. Hanya mungkin aku tak keberatan jika ditambah dengan keduanya." Kata Draco membuat Pansy membatu, malu akan celaan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Maaf, Draco. Aku... tak... bermaksud..." kata Pansy kalang kabut canggung dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin Draco.

"Draco, Pans... sudah waktunya kita makan siang" teriak Narcissa dari dalam yang secara tak sengaja menyelamatkan Pansy dari kekakuan suasana.

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Pansy, hatinya sungguh kalut sekarang. Teman masa kecilnya yang ia rindukan berteman deng Mud-Blood.

"Bagaimana makanannya, Pans? Kau suka?" tanya Narcissa lembut pada Pansy yang terlihat tak bersemangat setelah kejadian tadi di gazebo.

"Ya, sangat lezat aunt Cissy" kata Pansy menghibur berusaha tersenyum, tapi senyumnya memudar begitu melihat ke arah Draco yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan keberadaannya.

Jantung Pansy masih bergejolak melihat keindahan Draco, wajahnya juga masih merona. Tapi ia sungguh tak enak atas ucapannya pada Draco mengenai Harry, apa lagi sekarang ia mengetahui bahwa Draco berteman sejak kecil dengan Harry. Sungguh malu rasanya tak bisa menjaga mulutnya sendiri.

-0-

_Harry, hari ini aku datang sekitar jam 1. _Pesan singkat yang diberikan Draco pada Harry melalui burung hantu milik keluarga Malfoy. Burung hantu itu langsung pergi kembali ke kandangnya setelah ia mengantarkan pesan dari Draco.

Harry tersenyum senang, hatinya melonjak-lonjak dan didadanya terbesir sesuatu yang hangat. Tak sabar ia bertemu dan bercanda lagi dengan teman lamanya.

"Ada apa Harry?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat ikal mengembang pada Harry penasaran, mata cokelatnya menyelidik menatap Harry. Gadis itu duduk di atas kasur Harry sambil membuka buku pelajaran tahun lalunya.

"Pesan dari siapa, mate?" tanya seorang lagi, kali ini pemuda berambut merah dengan bintik merah diwajahnya yang duduk di kursi meja belajar Harry di dekat jendela.

"Teman masa kecilku, nanti akan ku kenalkan kalian padanya" kata Harry sumringah pada kedua temannya yang terbiasa menginap bersama Harry di Grimmauld Place beberapa hari sebelum masuk tahun ajaran baru.

Kedua temannya hanya saling tatap dan mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Harry sungguh tak sabar menunggu Draco datang siang ini dan berkenalan dengan kedua sahabatnya semenjak tahun pertamanya. 'Bagaimana reaksi Draco nanti ya?' batin Harry polos.

+ To Be Continue (Insyallah) +

Hahaha...coba buat lagi..kali ini harus lebih serius...! Makasih buanyaaaaaaaak buat Aicchan you're my love...myuah...myuah..myuahh...*dijitak aicchan gara2 jijik* akhirnya ada yang mengingatkan Lucky tentang imbuhan di- karena Lucky emang lupa...hehehehe

Buat kak Sun-T makasih nasihat dan semangatnya, bikin Lucky semangat buat nulis terus dan usaha buat nemuin ide-ide baru..

Buat pembaca seita,,makasih uda kasih review...diharapkan bantuannya lagi...*plak/maunya*

Pokoknya love you all...with Love ^Lucky^


End file.
